Kontemplasi
by noburanger
Summary: Yang paling penting adalah apa yang kita rasakan sekarang. Masa depan itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Art College!AU. MidorimaxAkashi. Sebenarnya rate T menuju M. Galau jadi taroh M tapi kok ngeror pas editing - -


**Kontemplasi**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Sebenernya saya ada rencana mulai series baru di AO3 dan ini salah satu isinya hahaha. Art college! AU kenapa harus art, soalnya saya anak seni jadi pahamnya kehidupan mahasiswa seni—padahal gak muncul-muncul amat di cerita uohok ._. maaf, jadi mohon dukungannya (_ _)_

_peringatan: OOC, mungkin typo(s), adegan tidak senonoh_

Rambut dan manik matanya sewarna delima. Tubuhnya jangkung, cukup tinggi untuk lelaki pada umumnya; dibungkus kulit yang bagai porselen, putih sekali. Kulitnya sangat indah, seperti kanvas. Ketika manik mata kami bersirobok untuk pertama kalinyadi dalam gedung teater, aku melihat bagaimana bulu mata panjang itu—walau tak sepanjang milikku—menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya ketika dia berkedip. Juga betapa gingsul itu membuatnya terlihat lucu, laksana kelinci yang kerap keluar dari dalam topi pesulap, meskipun tidak terlalu kentara di antara deret gigi depannya yang begitu rapi.

Ah, sudah berapa bulan lewat sejak saat itu.

Tanganku yang diganduli kaleng-kaleng cat sedikit goyah, buku-buku filsafat di tangannya jatuh dan beberapa di antaranya dihujani warna-warna dari cat. Panik, dia segera berjongkok dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyelamatkan buku-buku itu. Bercak cat itu menularinya, kulitnya ternodai. Kemeja hitamnya juga bernasib sama, ada warna _Indian red_ di sakunya dan _Pale Goldenrod_ mencoreng bawah matanya.

Aku ikut berjongkok dan hendak membantu namun bak kucing dia menatapku nyalang dan menepis keras punggung tanganku yang terulur. Aih, matanya indah sekali yang satu mirip dengan bulat biji delima dan yang lainnya berwarna oranye. Aku menunjuk wajahku tepat di bagian bawah mata—mengisyaratkan bahwa wajahnya kotor—dan lucunya dia mencoba menghapus cat di wajahnya dengan ujung kemeja yang dikotori warna _indian red, _wajahnya semakin berwarna dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menawarinya bantuan untuk kemudian kembali ditolak.

Sulit untuk mengatakan tidak atau bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Sei, sekalipun aku tak terlalu ingin menunjukannya. Dia berdiri dan mengangkat dagunya, menatapku lekat-lekat lalu bola matanya terarah ke sudut lain. Selama beberapa detik, kami hanya memandang satu sama lain, membaca kata lewat tatapan mata yang entah sampai atau tidak.

"Mampirlah ke apartemenku, nanti kupinjamkan baju ganti," aku kembali memberikan tawaran bantuan. Dia hanya mendengus.

Sei dan aku, kami terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang cukup rumit. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kami kenal baik satu sama lain, namun memang beginilah kenyataannya.

.

Aku memberinya sebuah sweter yang ukurannya memang terlalu sempit buatku lalu membuatkannya teh karena kulihat hujan sudah mulai turun di luar. Kami sama-sama melipat tangan di atas meja dan mata kami tak terarah satu sama lain. Dia menarik koran pagi yang tak sempat kubaca, dibentenginya pandangan mataku lewat koran yang menutup seluruh wajahnya. Kami diam, detak jam dinding keras sekali terdengar beradu dengan suara air hujan yang menabrak kaca jendela.

Dia membiarkan teh di cangkir itu mendingin diterpa udara. Aku menyesap tehku lalu memandang keluar jendela mencoba membangkitkan sesuatu; memori. Karena memoriku seperti terkikis sebagian. Hujan turun ketika aku berbicara dengannya untuk pertama kali di ruangan musik. Aku memainkan nada-nada yang kalah lantang dengan suara hujan di luar. Sei masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau membuatnya berderit lalu memintaku memainkan _nocturne_ di G minor. Aku selalu tak suka Chopin, jadi agak susah aku mengabulkannya. Dia duduk di sampingku dalam kursi yang sama, lalu dengan detik yang amat singkat aku memagut bibirnya tanpa ada penolakan. Aku sendiri tak mengerti hal itu.

Harus kuakui dia sangat pintar—bahkan jenius—sehingga kadang-kadang aku merasa risih. Otak kami sepadan namun tak sepaham. Sei selalu mencetuskan hal-hal yang tak pernah lewat dalam pikiranku dan aku tak pernah setuju akan semua hal itu. Namun, dia selalu … seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol pikiran orang hingga mereka rela menundukan kepala di hadapannya dan kurasa itu (sedikit) berpengaruh padaku juga. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya karena sihir yang dia pancarkan lewat dua bola matanya, bukan karena hipnotis.

Aku bukanlah lelaki yang jujur—bukan dalam arti yang buruk—sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang er ... bisa dibilang memalukan. Aku bisa memahami namun tak bisa bertindak, gerakku amat lambat dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan suasana hati. Aku lebih suka mencari padanan kata yang sesuai dengan isi hatiku lalu kusampaikan pada mereka, pada akhirnya aku seperti orang yang tak pernah ikhlas.

Sei tentu berbeda denganku. Mulutnya lebih mirip gua tanpa dinding, dia gemar sekali berkata jujur. Dia tak suka menyindir orang lewat perumpamaan atau mengatakan sesuatu dengan mencari padanan kata sepertiku, jujur lebih baik katanya, masalah akan lebih cepat selesai. Bertele-tele hanya akan membuang waktu, dia suka pria yang jujur dan aku bukan bagian dari itu.

"Cuaca buruk sekali ya belakangan ini," astaga, Sei, kau masih saja garing.

Aku menjawab dengan santai, "Yah, _global warming_,"

"Uh-huh, apartemen murahan, suara dari luar saja tak bisa diredam,"

Hening kembali rasanya, padahal rintik hujan masih asyik berpesta di luar sana. Aku enggan untuk menyalakan televisi atau duduk di depan deret tuts piano, meskipun hanya diberi jatah untuk melihat puncak kepala merahnya, ini lebih menyenangkan sekaligus mengesalkan. Kadang, dia tak paham sopan santun. Mengatakan sesuatu tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan tidak peduli jika lawan bicaranya sudah mulai merasakan ngilu di ulu hati.

* * *

Shintarou nampak kesal dengan perkataanku, dia mendengus dan meneguk kembali tehnya dengan terburu-buru, padahal ia, pecinta teh. Mataku menjelajah tiap baris kalimat dalam koran lalu melihat-lihat iklan yang terdapat di sudut kanan koran, beragam sekali; di mulai dari info harga mobil, rumah, apartemen, hingga seksual.

Aku jadi ingat awal pertama kami bercinta. Ciuman yang meleset; kulit yang terbakar tiap kali kami saling bersentuhan atau embus nafas yang menabrak ceruk leherku. Aku memintanya berhenti beberapa kali lalu kusuruh pula ia untuk melanjutkan dan dia patuh saja. Pengalaman kami soal bercinta adalah nol besar, walaupun dia tipikal lelaki yang bisa masuk kategori _'Lady's man'_ tapi setahuku, dia tak akan berani lebih dari sekadar mengecup ujung bibir. Sementara aku, aku tak pernah ingin tidur dengan siapapun. Terlalu kotor, merepotkan, dan aku memang tak ada rasa untuk melakukannya. Aku lelaki yang normal, libidoku bisa naik dan aku pun mampu untuk bercinta. Namun, dalam kasus ini permasalahannya bukanlah bisa atau tidak tapi, ingin atau tidak.

Saat itu Shintarou mencium bibirku seolah dunia akan berakhir esok harinya—sembrono, terburu-buru, dan gemetaran. Bahkan berulang kali salah sasaran karena kacamata minusnya dia lepas. Lucu sekali dia. Ketika kutangkup wajahnya, dia akan terkejut dan rona mukanya merah hingga ke ujung telinga. Tapi setelah kami terbiasa, perangainya akan berubah sekali jika menyangkut soal seks. Boleh dibilang dia mirip binatang buas. Dia suka menggigit, aku suka mencakar.

Tapi, ketika kami bercinta, dia tak pernah menatap wajahku. Katanya pusing, toh, dia tak bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas. Dengan hasrat yang bergolak, dia menyesap pori kulitku hingga selangkangan, dia keluar masuk dari tubuhku dengan mata terpejam. Aku tahu, wajah siapa yang ada di balik pejam matanya; bukan aku. Ketika aku meringis dia akan tersenyum, ah, dia begitu membenciku. Dia tak suka orang yang arogan, dan aku masuk kategori itu.

Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku memang menganggapnya spesial dan harus kuakui aku membutuhkan (sedikit) perhatian, anggaplah sebagai imbalan. Sayangnya, aku bukan lelaki manis yang hobi menebar senyum atau sapaan ramah di pagi hari. Aku suka membuatnya kesal, iritasi, terganggu, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Siksaan terkadang bisa jadi sebuah kenikmatan, itu pikirku. Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu ... sepertinya segala sudah sampai pada batasan akhir.

"Kau tak harus menutup wajahmu dengan koran padahal kau tak benar-benar membacanya," serunya tiba-tiba.

Kuremas pinggiran koran lalu menutupnya dan melemparkannya ke belakang punggungku. Dia tengah menatapku dengan mata hijaunya, di belakangnya angka tujuh berjingkat ke angka delapan dalam jam. Kucumbu bibir cangkir, teh sudah mendingin dan itu tidak bisa membantu apapun.

"Dengar, kita sama-sama salah di sini," dia menyilangkan kesepuluh jemarinya.

"Berani benar kau menyalahkanku,"

"Bukan maksudku untuk—"

"Mengelak lagi? Duh. Aku harus bagaimana? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila belakangan ini," tukasku. "Apa harus aku salahkan ahli hipnoterapi itu?"

Dia bergeming, aku melempar pandangan ke sudut lain. Aku tahu bahwa ide untuk mengikuti hipnoterapi adalah hal terburuk sepanjang kami saling mengenal. Kami hanya jengah dan pada akhirnya melakukan beberapa kesalahan kecil. Sangat kecil hingga bisa saja dilupakan dalam hitungan hari, namun karena hal kecil ini memberikan dampak yang begitu besar, kami tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Kawan kami yang paling brengsek, Kise Ryouta, membawa seorang ahli hipnoterapi yang katanya merupakan sahabat baik dari kakak perempuannya. Saat itu dia tengah sibuk untuk mementaskan teater dan berharap kekuatan hipnotis—yang menurutku bodoh—dapat mengurangi rasa tegang dari timnya. Namun, entah apa yang lewat dalam kepala kuningnya itu sehingga dia meminta ahli hipnoterapi itu untuk menghipnotis kami berdua.

Secara hemat, ketika kami berciuman, berpegangan tangan, bahkan berciuman selama setahun terakhir adalah palsu. Ketika kami terbangun beberapa hari yang lalu dalam ranjang yang sama, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertegun dan dia berteriak cukup keras. Ada rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalaku selama beberapa hari dan kudengar Shintarou tak bisa berhenti muntah-muntah karena alasan yang sama.

Ini aneh sekaligus membingungkan. Semuanya hanya hipnotis tapi, perasaanku padanya masih ada. Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas memori yang kami buat bersama. Lucunya, kami bahkan tak saling mengenal sebelum hal ini terjadi.

* * *

Kise berlindung di balik punggung Kuroko ketika aku mencoba untuk meninju wajah berharganya. Dia gemetaran seperti anak ayam karena dia sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku dan Sei—sungguh sangat sulit untuk memanggilnya sebagai Akashi karena lidahku seperti masih hafal cara menyebut nama kecilnya— memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kehadiran Aomine yang memanas-manasi keadaan dengan cerocosan tak percayanya semakin membuat suasana begitu mengesalkan.

Lidahnya kejur dan Sei harus memukul meja untuk membuatnya berhenti dari kegagapan mendadak itu selama beberapa kali. Dia hanya iseng, katanya, yang dia minta pada ahli hipnoterapi itu hanyalah mendekatkan kami karena pikirnya akan lucu—saat dia mengucapkan alasan ini sebuah asbak kristal dilempar Sei dan hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa yang hampir meledak jika saja manik heterokrom itu tidak mendelik ke arahku, dan, percaya atau tidak aku seperti jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

"Hipnotisnya lama sekali, sampai satu tahun! Apa aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Mai-_chan_?" pertanyaan dari otak standar Aomine Daiki.

"Tergantung ... er ... dia bilang padaku bahwa dia hanya—"

"Bicara yang jelas, Ryouta," aku tak suka ketika dia memanggil Kise dengan nama depannya.

"Dia hanya memberi perintah pada kalian berdua bahwa kalian ... er ... jadi, kalian memang akan mencintai seseorang namun aku dan dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa kalian ujung-ujungnya mencintai satu sama lain," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Jadi, sama dengan efek ketika 'kau akan menari saat mendengar tepukan tangan' kalian pun hanya akan 'jatuh cinta ketika hati kalian terusik oleh kehadiran seseorang' begitu, dan ... siapa yang sangka yang mengusik hati Akashicchi-_sama _adalah Midorimacchi ..."

Kami memandang satu sama lain lalu mengembuskan nafas berbarengan. "Lalu, efeknya selama satu tahun? Kau gila, Kise," ucapku.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu! Masalah bagaimana hipnotis itu terhenti juga sama, akan terjadi jika sesuatu terjadi,"

"Ucapkan dengan benar!" Akashi kembali mengamuk.

"Hipnotis akan habis ketika kalian mulai merasakan kebencian satu sama lain—"

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal Sei sebelumnya, saat dihipnotis bukannya aku tak sadar? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu membencinya?"

"Pada kenyataannya ... memang seperti itu, Midorimacchi," Memori itu luput di dalam otakku. Kenapa aku membencinya atau apa saja yang kami lakukan dalam satu tahun. "Wajar saja jika kalian sampai sakit mual, pusing begitu karena kalau memori kita ada yang terhapus pasti sakit, 'kan ..." dasar bodoh, hidup ini bukan naskah teater yang didalamnya bisa dimasuki bumbu-bumbu surealisme.

Alasan kami bisa migrain berhari-hari hingga poin di mana isi perut kami keluar adalah karena stres. Aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku dan menahan sakit kepala yang benar-benar menyiksa, skeptis, aku bertanya, "Apa yang membuat kami saling membenci satu sama lain?"

"A-aku tak bisa mengatakannya,"

"Katakan, Kise,"

"Ryouta, kau bosan hidup?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," tiba-tiba Kuroko menyela pembicaraan kami. "Bagi Akashi-kun, kau adalah lelaki yang bodoh. Kau begitu membosankan dan gemar sekali menyimpan rahasia. Dia tak suka kacamatamu atau pola tali sepatumu. Dia begitu membenci anjing namun kau masih bersikeras untuk memeliharanya. Kadang kau membuatnya malu ketika kau membawa _lucky item_ yang baginya konyol dan tidak berguna. Kau bukanlah lelaki yang bisa jujur, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri, dan bagi Akashi-kun itu menyedihkan."

Aku menatap Sei dengan wajah yang tak enak dipandang, "Apa kau benar-benar mengatakannya?" tanyaku.

Sei menggeleng, "Aku ... tak tahu,"

"Sementara itu Midorima-kun membenci Akashi-kun untuk beberapa alasan juga. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Akashi-kun tetap membiarkan matanya seperti itu—memiliki warna berbeda—kenapa dia tak membeli lensa mata yang sewarna dengan mata merahnya atau oranye sehingga tidak akan terlihat menyeramkan karena mereka memiliki warna yang berbeda—"

"Aku menyukai matamu, sungguh," ucapku pada Sei.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya tanpa impresi.

"Kau bilang, 'aku begitu membenci _Chopin _dan dia selalu memaksaku memainkannya' atau 'aku kesal jika setiap malam dia selalu memainkan lagu Requiem, itu mengerikan' kau benci caranya melipat selimut, memanggil nama orang, lelucon garingnya, menggampangkan segala urusan tapi pada akhirnya dia akan menyusahkanmu, dia juga—" ucapan Kuroko terpotong karena Sei buru-buru beranjak dari ruangan dan membanting pintu.

Sesuatu menggerakanku, aku mengejar langkahnya namun dia sudah jauh entah ke mana.

* * *

"Aku suka matamu, sungguh,"

"Terimakasih,"

"Requiem membuatku bergidik tapi aku tak membencinya,"

Aku berdiri, mengambil bukuku dan hendak keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang hendak kau katakan?" tanyaku pada lelaki ini. dia gugup seperti gadis kecil di atas tali.

"Entahlah,"

"Terserahmu. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal, aku tak mau memaksa ataupun berkomentar," gumamku nyaris tanpa suara. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak tahu ... tapi aku benar-benar bingung, maksudku, apa semua ini tak nyata? Apa kita—"

"Kau jelas tahu, bahwa kita tak benar-benar saling suka. Bahkan kenal. Kita hanya ... kebingungan,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak yakin begitu,"

"Lalu apa?" tenggorokanku sakit ketika aku meninggikan suaraku. "Kenyataanya, aku orang yang mengerikan, menyusahkan, arogan, kau membenciku—"

"Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan benci padamu saat ini," dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas kursi lalu berjalan ke depanku.

"Tapi nanti kau akan merasakannya dan ketika hal itu terjadi tanpa bantuan hipnotis kau akan menyesalinya. Aku pun sama, aku membencimu, kau membosankan, aneh, konyol—"

"Apa kau merasa aku seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku akan merasa seperti itu!"

"Kau, detik ini, merasa seperti itu atau tidak?!" Ini adalah kali pertama aku dibentak oleh seseorang selain ayahku. "Kau yang bilang bahwa aku bukan pria yang jujur dan sekarang aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan, aku tak merasa bahwa kau mengerikan, menyusahkan, atau apapun itu,"

"Sekarang kau bisa berkata begitu tapi nanti kau akan ... akan begitu membenciku,"

"Terus kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dia rendahkan. "Jika hal itu terjadi memangnya kenapa?"

Aku diam. Masih banyak argumen yang melenggak-lenggok dalam otakku namun semuanya enggan keluar. Aku menatapnya lalu mengulang sebuah frasa, "Terus kenapa?" aku tersedak dahak di tenggorokanku, "Kau bertanya, terus kenapa?"

Shintarou membungkukkan badannya, dahi kami beradu satu sama lain. Tangannya tertahan di pundakku, keduanya gemetaran. Dia mengecup kedua mataku dan berkata, "Aku suka matamu,"

"Kau akan membencinya,"

"Kalau begitu aku memang bodoh,"

Aku menyentuh pipinya, wajahnya memerah hingga cuping telinga, sama seperti saat kami bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. "Konyol," senyumku sinis.

Dia menciumku lagi, tidak meleset untuk kali ini.


End file.
